Harry DresdenThomas Raith Gangster's Request
by Jadepheox
Summary: Gangster's Want Thomas, But Harry's not giving up his brother without a fight. Harry/Thomas Slash. Lemon Warning for Future Chapters. It's M for a reason.


Harry Dresden and all Dresden Files Character belong to the Great Jim Butcher, who I hope brings us many adventures in the years to come. I don't own any rights. This is just a fan-fiction.

Enjoy, and reviews are always welcome.

Harry Dresden, local gumshoe, finder of lost things, and overall do good-er. Oh yea, he's a wizard too. Although there's not much for wizard to do these days what with the war slightly dying down, friends basically doing their own thing, and his apprentice Molly currently on a camping trip with their family, he's basically had the week to himself... And he was bored out of his mind. With nothing really to do use for the overly generous and let bob out for a two day leave, which he was now completely regretting since he had no one to talk to with Murphy of doing her own thing, and Michael out of town, this pool of friends was very very empty. While that wasn't entirely true he did have mister but the cat wasn't overly talkative, and mouse although taking up the space of a human wasn't exactly interactive unless he had to go to the bathroom. So once he was sure that mouse had his food and mister was let out to play, he grabbed on his duster and made a break for the real world.

Not really sure where he was gonna go he decided to just jump into the blue beetle and drive until he was inspired. A few minutes in he started running over his options, there was always Mac's but if he was looking for conversation and human interaction that was the last place to go, after all Mac was less talkative then Mouse, and plus the patrons often avoided him,

*I should really look into that odor problem* Dresden thought sarcastically to himself knowing it had more to do with his ill earned reputation then any personal issue. *It's not always my fault things blow up, shit happens* he continued to think to himself wryly.

Lost in thought, not altogether good and very broodish, he found himself in the neighborhood of Thomas' hair salon. Thomas is Harry's "big" brother, well half brother and he mostly opposite. Although they both held a fond affection for doing good, and for the love of family, that's roughly where it ended. You see Thomas was a vampire, a white court spawn, and he was beautiful, at times, sadly the worst of times (when he's hungriest) his beauty is beyond description. Harry found this both annoying and intriguing. Here was Harry, a 6'0" behemoth of man, few would call beautiful, roughly handsome at the best of times, ruggedly messy at his worst, *I'm not ugly, but damn he puts me to shame,* Harry thought fleetingly but quickly consoled himself, *Yea me and any other man in creation* he laughs as he pulls into a parking spot across the street from his brothers shop.

As he switches off the engine and it whines to a halt, he pats the dashboard and say "Good girl," and as he opens the door see's the door to his brothers shop open and people rush out, women almost falling all over each other to get out. Always being the gentleman, he looks troubled as he closes the door, and crosses the street to see what could have these women so excited. *Yea my brother can have one hell of an effect on women, but don't they usually run towards him?* He reaches the door and as he is about to push the door open, its swings wide and a woman bumps hard into Harry, looking up at him he see's fear in her eyes that has nothing to do with him. He quickly breaks eye contact with her before it could initiate a soul gaze, and kicking himself for not bringing his blasting rod, gently pushes past the startled woman.

At first Harry doesn't see anything but within moments he hears the raised voices coming from beyond the cappuccino bar. "You don't seem to understand, Tommy boy, we don't want protection money or any such bullshit, the boss wants your gay little ass and well we aim to make sure that the boss stays happy." Harry hearing this stops right when he'd within eye sight and is shocked. Here are 4 men all decked out in suits and brandishing weapons, and high powered automatics to boot, apparently they really didn't take anything for granted. But that's not what bothered him the most, that Thomas seemed to be cowering in fear was what terrified him *Damn where's that blasting rod when I need it.*

As Harry came into range of view, Thomas looked at him, and Harry instantly knew it was an act. Thomas eyes were already glazing over and he had a terrible gleeful light in them. *So he's not so helpless, but let's try to be diplomatic* "What exactly is goin on here guys? I'm sure Chicago PD wouldn't want to see you with those weapons." As one the quad of men turned to look at Harry and said derisively "Who the hell are you?" Said a man in his mid 20's, easily 6' and built like a supermodel which helped since he bared a striking resemblance to Caleb Lane. Harry being ever the snarky chicagonian replied sneeringly, "I'm a very interested party, very interested actually to know why such a pretty boy is carrying such a big bad ugly gun?" He asked with his most annoying condescending smile. Caleb, hey he hadn't introduced himself yet, began burning red with restrained anger, and Harry could see Thomas smiling out of the corner of his eye. "Get out now before you and this _Big Bad Gun _get to know each other better." Anyone who knows Harry would've known better, but these guys must've been new.

With a barely noticeable flick of his wrist he hexes the guns, and unfortunately shorts out a few hair dryers in the way, locking the poor mechanisms in place making them useless, sadly the goons had yet to figure this out. "How's about you leave? And leave poor Thomas to his business, I don't like to threaten anyone, but I'm not leaving and neither is he..." Harry let the threat hang and took two steps toward Caleb. "Who the hell is this guy Tommy boy?" Sneered a dark haired Leo Peixoto lookalike goon. Thomas calmly inched toward Leo and smiled so sweet and dangerously and said looking directly at Harry, "He's my boyfriend." This made Harry lose his smile quick and he quickly looked at Thomas with an imploring look and sighed when Thomas wasn't about to recant his statement. He turned to Caleb and said, "yea that's right, so now if you guys would not mind, I think you should be leaving."

Caleb looking shocked quickly recovered, and said "Well looks like he's about to be your ex boyfriend," and with that he raises his weapons and fires right at Harry's head. It Jams. Harry sigh's again and says I wish you hadn't done that," with that he raises his hand and says "_Ventas servitas" _ and rips the guns out of the hands of the four goons, and immediately follows by releasing the power of one of his rings right into Caleb which knocks him against the wall and out. He turns to face the other three but finds them incapacitated by a slightly glowing Thomas who turns to Harry with white in his eyes. Harry calmly talks to Thomas "Calm down bro, it's over, breathe, pull it back."

Just then the door slams open and in walks some of Chicago's finest brandishing their guns, screaming "FREEZE!" Harry instantly freezes and Thomas quickly turns away but holds eerily still. Three women come in behind the police and seeing the goons out for the count run to Thomas as the cops try to stop them, but seeing the reaction of the ladies and one of the patrolmen recognizing Dresden, they put away the guns and begin slapping restraints on the sleeping/knocked out goon squad. Harry turns to Thomas to see him being fawned over by the three women, apparently employees, playing the role of the overly dramatic hostage survivor. "It was horrible, I don't know what I would've done if Harry baby hadn't come to my rescue." With that, all heads turned to Harry, who was blushing from all the attention, and from the horrid pet name. All the girls turned to him and began to giggle and say while "thank you's" while pushing Thomas towards him.

As Thomas walked closer to him, Harry could see that not all was right, that Thomas was too languid and seductive as he walked towards Harry. Thomas looked up and Harry's fears were confirmed, the demon inside Thomas had not completely been put down and its sights were set on Harry. Harry kept staring at Thomas while slowly backing up, he raised his hands saying, "It was nothing really, any bod...boyfriend would've done the same," Harry quickly corrected himself trying to stick to the story Thomas had fabricated. But in a flash Thomas was on him, sliding his left hand up Harry's chest, gently grating along with his nails, and holding Harry's neck with his left, which was easy since he was only an inch or two shorter, he leaned in sliding and merging his body to fit perfectly against Harry's and said "Not at all baby, you are truly one of a kind," and with that he pulls Harry's lips to his. The sensation was explosive. Thomas' lips were on fire, but his tongue was so cool and soothing as it licked against Harry's lips. Harry resisted at first but to no avail, he felt the demons power creep into his heart and mind, pulling at his love for Thomas and dragging him deeper into the kiss. Harry's eyes fluttered shut and his hands found themselves pulling, instead of pushing, at Thomas. Thomas jumped at the change and ground his hip into Harry's quickly expanding manhood, making it grow and pulse with each twitch of his lips. Harry found himself opening his mouth and alternating between tongue fighting and sucking on Thomas' tongue. He burned with desire so deep and hotly that he his left hand pressing Thomas' upper back into him while his right slid down and grabbed at his brothers taut perfectly round ass. He pushed and pulled at Thomas wanting him in and on him simultaneously. The heat was driving Harry mad, his lust rising to an almost explosive end until Thomas broke the kiss and for a moment Harry's world came to a jarring and painful end.

Grabbing himself on the counter he kept from falling and it was then that he noticed the staring eyes of the ladies and the 5 police men, one of which had to adjust himself and not seeming to realize it till he saw Harry's stare and the policeman blushed hotly. Harry realized that Thomas was still holding him but not seductively just an arm around his waist and a smile on his face. Thankfully the demon was gone from his eyes, but as Harry let his eyes flow over his brothers body, he could see that Thomas was definitely ready for more, if the 9inch bulge in his tight skinny jeans was any indication. "I should go," Harry said stutteringly. Thomas' smile grew as he said, "you're right we should, I'll close up and take you home, you look more shaken then me babes" Thomas smiled hotly as his "little brother" who could feel his own thick 8 inches throb with Thomas' smile. "No really you don't have to, you're fine, I'm fine, I should leave," Harry smiled weakly. "Nonsense, have a seat, I'll be right out, we can always fill out the police report tomorrow, right boys?" Directing his question to the cops. Coming out of their stupor they said "Sure no problem but no later than tomorrow afternoon, it'll take us that long to process them on the weapon charges alone."

And with that the cops took the goons away for processing. Harry sat in a stupor pouring over what had just happened. *He's my brother, but I wanted him so baaaaad! He's White court it's what they do, God I wanna do him, but he's my brother, OMG what's up with me!!!!!* These thoughts kept running through his head as he sat there, and he didn't even notice as Thomas and the girls, quickly and efficiently closed up shop and set the place to right. "I'll call tomorrow and have those dryers fixed, gnite ladies, thanks again," Thomas said as the ladies walked out, he then walked over to Harry and grabbed his hand startling poor Harry out of his revelry and pulling him up till they were chest to chest and lips but mere inches away. "We should go back to my place, we have ALOT to talk about," Thomas said both seriously and sensually. Harry although fighting against every nerve in his body and thought in his head could come up with no alternative but to nod his head and be led out by the hand to Thomas' White SUV and whatever words or actions that night had in store for him.


End file.
